To Love and Lost
by AnaxshiNearXVIAni-Nyu
Summary: Hermione's life at Hogwarts as she deals with her parents' deaths, crushes, a murdering maniac and more. Follows book 3-Post-Hogwarts. As they say, it is better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all.
1. Chapter 1

So, name change! ChaosSeirofreedomfromrulenin is now AnaxshiNearXVIAni-Nyu. Anyways, I do not own Harry Potter, only the OCs.

Summary:Hermione's life at Hogwarts as she deals with her parents' deaths, crushes, a murdering maniac and more. Follows book 3-Post-Hogwarts. As they say, it is better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all.

Chapter 1)

The rain on the road was heavy. Hermione sat in the back of her dad's 1964 Buick Sport Wagon, her luggage in the back. Second Year at Hogwarts School of WitchCraft and Wizardry had been eventful, with the giant Basilisk roaming the plumbing, her brewing polyjuice and turning into a cat and then into a statue.

Her parents had allowed her to go to France to visit Ophelia Renard, her pen pal since primary school. She had just returned and her parents had picked her up from the airport. They were now driving to the sitters to pick up Hermione's 10 month old little sister Ariadne Granger.

It was storming, and no one saw the other car coming.

xoxo

Sirius Black was in his animagus form, headed for Little Whinging to get a look at Harry before continuing on to Hogwarts. The rain was pouring down badly, so he decided to go find himself some shelter.

It was as he was trying to find some that he saw the collision of a 1964 Buick Sport Wagon and a truck. The wagon flipped through the air, slamming into a tree. Once all was still he transformed into his human form and ran out.

He found a man, dead, in the truck and smelling like alcohol. He went to the buick. The front left side was crushed, and the two in the front had been crushed as well. The back of the car was also in bad shape, but the girl was still alive, but barely. Light brown eyes met his grey ones as he pulled her out.

"Call...help." She croaked out.

"How? There isn't anyone for miles!"

"Cellphone. Front pocket of my jeans. Diall 111, we're on M25." She managed to get out, before she began to go limp, her breath faint.

"No! No, stay with me. Come on Pads, what can help-Wait, Lily made us all learn that muggle breathing thing." He began to do compressions and breath in her mouth and nose. Quickly he fished out her 'cellphone' and dialed the number. It wasn't much different from any other muggle phone.

"Hello, what is your emergency?" A perky sounding woman said.

"I'm on M25, I've got a dead drunk truck driver, a dead man and woman in their late 40's, early 50's, and a girl somewhere around the age 12 to 13 barely hanging onto life by a thread! Get people here quick!"

"Right sir, we're on route. Do you first aid?"  
"Some, my best friend's wife insisted on us learning. Why?"

"Try to get any wounds bandaged best you can."  
"Alright. I have to put down this cell though."

"Alright sir."

Sirius put it down and began to rip up his Azkaban prison uniform for bandages. Her side was badly injured, and her leg and arm were both broken. He continued to do compressions and breathing, alternating between bandaging, compressions and breathings.

Cars and a muggle ambulance raced up.

"It's Sirius Black!" A cop yelled.

Sirius didn't stop. "Yes, yes, I'm Sirius Black, blah blah blah. Look, I've got a badly injured girl here with a broken leg, broken arm, a hole in her side and at least three broken ribs! Saving her is more important!"

A muggle healer ran up. "Bring a stretcher!"  
More people ran up with a stretcher, and he lifted her up onto it.

"You're coming with me Black." An officer said.

Sirius sighed, rolling his eyes. "Yes….No." He kicked the cop and ran off into the woods, hiding and quickly turning into his animagus form. A gun bullet him and he went down.

"I've got him sir!"  
"Come on, let's grab the body."  
Two officers came through the brush.

"You didn't hit Black! You hit some poor stray dog! Come on, let's take him with us."  
The bigger of the officers lifted him into his arms, and carried him through. The ambulance was leaving,and Sirius began to bark. He jumped out of his arms, and limp-ran to the ambulance, jumping in just as it closed and raced to the hospital.

xoxox

"The dog isn't leaving her side ma'am."  
Doctor Hannah Grey nodded. "Well, at least he allowed us to treat his leg and feed for the girl.."

"Doctor, are you talking to the dog?"  
Hannah smiled at the intern. "Of course. He obviously cares for her. Besides, both her parents were killed in that car crash and she has no living relatives except for a ten month old girl who is currently in a home. She still deserves to have someone know what all happened to her. And if a dog is the only one, then so be it. She has a broken arm, wrist, leg and ankle. Her shoulder has been dislocated. All of this will heal, but her heart is another matter."

The dog looked up at this, standing at attention.  
"I have been Hermione's doctor for a long time. She suffers from an extremely weak heart, and the strain of the car wreck was major. Hopefully she'll prove strong enough to survive-or somehow we'll be able to get a heart to replace her's. Of course, even after all that-it also depends on whether she wakes up at all."

XOXO

Dun Dun Dun. Well. here's the first chapter of the new To Love and Lost. Hope you enjoyed. Updates will be on Saturdays, but not every saturday because life gets busy.

Review, favorite, follow.


	2. Chapter 2

New Chapter up! I own the OCs. Harry Potter is the property of the wonderful J.K Rowling, and I make no money out of this.

Chapter 2)

A small part of Sirius wanted to leave to find Pettigrew and rip out his traitorous throat. The majority of him told him to stay by the young girl's bedside. Few people came to visit, as Hermione's parents were her only relatives. The people taking care of Ariadne were rather nice, as they came by to visit and let Ariadne see her sister.

Hermione was just a girl, the same age as his godson. He had never been religious, but he prayed that someone would donate a heart-anyone really. Heck, if he didn't want to kill Pettigrew, he would transform into a human and give his heart up. But he needed to remain alive, if only a bit longer.

Dr. Grey often checked on Hermione, and talked out loud about her condition. Her husband, Dr. Andrew Grey, was a veterinarian, and came by to make sure the black dog was healthy. He was glad for that.

He just wished that Hermione was alright. He watched, day after day, as she was continually checked on by doctors. One day, something changed. Hermione's hand twitched.

Sirius began barking, catching the attention of a nearby nurse, who came in.  
Motioning towards her hand, the nurse finally caught the movement. She immediately called for Dr. Grey, who came rushing in.  
"Come on Hermione fight! Were you not the one who told me your family are descendent of gladiators? Come on, wake up!"

"Ariadne,where's Ariadne?" Was the first words to come out of Hermione's mouth. Sirius felt his whole body relax.

-XOXOX-

Hermione had one hand on the large dog that shared her bed, as she looked at her doctor.

"So, what happened Doc?"  
"There was a car crash. Luckily, a man saw the crash and kept you alive until the paramedics arrived. Unfortunately said man was an escaped convict, who once again escaped the police. Your parents didn't survive."

"Where's Ariadne?" She asked, calmly accepted what had happened.

"She's in a home right now. The couple insists on only being temporary, as they think you two should stick together and they aren't willing to take on a second child. Or adopt at all for that matter.."

"Finding someone to adopt me will be difficult, considering all my problems." Hermione snorted.

"I know, and you'll be going to that boarding school of yours soon. What was it called? Hogwarts?"  
Hermione noticed the dog go still under her hand before relaxing. "Yes, Hogwarts. I'm just not sure what to do, especially with Ariadne.." Her head dropped.  
The dark skinned Egyptian descended woman smiled. "Luckily for you, I'm actually able to take on foster kids."

Hermione's head snapped up.

"What are you saying?"

"I will become Ariadne's and your's official foster parent. Now, I'm not promising adoption, and I can only do this until next July. So try to get adopted by then if you don't want to get in the system. Also, I'll take care of your guard dog unless Hogwart's allows dogs."

"I don't think they do."

"Well, if you want buy yourself a pet, like an owl or something." Dr. Grey said. "I know your parents were talking of letting you have one while you were at school."  
Hermione nodded. "That would be great, do you think I could take Ari with me when I get my books?"

Dr. Grey nodded. "Sure, that'll be fine. You should be able to go to the Alley in a few days."

Hermione smiled. "Good, and you'll watch this guy?" She patted the dog next to her.

"Of course."


	3. Author's Note

Hello Readers of Wings, Starting Over, Lydia Specter, Spiders are a Witch's Best Friend, To Love and Lost, The Moon, The Stars and Changing Fate.

I am rewriting ALL of my stories.

I have not been been able to update due to Real Life problems, and recently I was inspired to write more. However when I went to reread the story, I felt it lacking.

All of them are thus getting massive rewrites although what they are about are going to remain the same.

Wings will still be a Harry Potter fanfic with Maximum Ride elements about Hermione, her sister Laetitia and their issues with being Winged Humanoids and dealing with it while also being witches.

Starting Over will still be a Harry Potter fanfic about Nico Granger-aka Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort-who is in disguise as Hermione Granger's older brother.

Lydia Specter is still a Beetlejuice/Danny Phantom crossover, where Lydia has to live with her cousins the Fentons and can't contact BJ as much for reasons.

Spiders are a Witch's Best Friend is still a Harry Potter/MCU crossover about Hermione, who turns out to Natasha Romanoff's 'daughter'.

To Love and Lost is still a Harry Potter fanfic, which follows Hermione as she goes through Hogwarts and falls in love-and looses that love.

The Moon, The Stars is still an InuYasha fanfic, where Kagome is not only sent further back in time but is also turned into a child-with no way back to the Modern or Fuedel Era.

Changing Fate is still a Harry Potter fanfic, where in a last ditch effort to change the Bad Future Hermione sends her soul back in time in order to change history-for the better, by any means necessary.

I hope the latest version will be much much better, and I will do further research and the like to make sure it is. I will leave the old chapters up, for now, and replace them as needed.

I do have a schedule for my fanfictions, but I want to tell ya'll something.

The ones above are just the ones I have posted. I have ALOT MORE. Which is why I have it arranged in folders and organized in a schedule.

I will post when I have a chapter finished. Wings post day is Tuesday, Starting Over is Wednesday, Lydia Specter is Thursdays, Spiders are a Witch's Best Friend is Fridays, To Love and Lost is Saturdays, The Moon, The Stars is Sundays, Changing Fate is Mondays.

I will not post everyday, I have obligations outside of this.

Again, my apologies for this.

Au Revoir, Ja Ne and all the rest

AnaxshiNearXVIAni_Nyu


End file.
